In Love with a Dream
by danecestor
Summary: Norway have been acting wierd for a while, so Denmark decides to pay him a visit. It ends up with the Dane confessing his feelings for his nordic neighbour.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey, guys! So this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it and I'm sorry for my spelling. I'm Swedish. ^^'' **

**THANK YOU, FINNY FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS DAMN THING. QWQ**

**This is based on a rp with my Norway on Facebook (Lukas Bjørn Tralalaks Bondevik). ;w; So I give credit (from the Norway part) to her. :3 **

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA. Just the fanfic. **

[ Denmark's POV ]

_Why do Lukas 'work' every time I ask him if we could hang out?_

After walking around in my living room for half an hour, I still didn't know what to do to entertain myself. Without Lukas… Everything became boring. Even my precious LEGO's became boring without him around.

Now passing the door to my big and white kitchen for the hundreth time, I realized that I could visit him! Working alone is always so boring so I could come over to keep him company! I went to get my coat and my black little hat before walking out into the cold winter air of Copenhagen.

The city was full of life, even though it was only 10 AM, people were going to work while some were already working. So I guessed I were the only one without any work today. That satisfied me… in a weird way.

Thirty minutes later, I stood by a counter inside the airport, buying tickets to Oslo. The last time I visited him, Lukas kicked me out since I accidentally squeezed that flying curl. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't see it! And I didn't know it was his e-zone! But he didn't believe me and kicked me out with his face red as a tomato. Oh god… That moan-

A lady, probably younger than me, cut off my thoughts and spoke from the speakers around the boring waiting room, telling us that the plane to Oslo had arrived so I stood up to go to the gate.

I walked towards a cuddling couple who stood by the entrance to the plane. They were so disgustingly cute, fitting together perfectly. Somehow that sight made a picture of me and Lukas kissing appear in my head. But it disappeared only a second later. For some reason, I didn't understand that I was deeply in love with him.

Now I sat in the plane, looking out the window while a girl on my right put a bag over my head. Of course I asked her if she wanted help, but she just smiled and shook her head. She did it pretty good herself. The girl was blond with blue eyes, pretty skinny. She wore a white dress with a small yellow flower under one of her boobs.

There were some people talking and preparing for the flight outside my window, at first I tried to figure out what they were talking about but soon got bored of that too. So I took up my phone and my headphones before turning my music on.

I could hear the guitar screaming into my ears and I smiled in approval. As usual, the volume… well, a human would become deaf.

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
Cause you started something  
Oh, can't you see  
Ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you_

I sighed, Lukas would never be together with me. He avoids me and hits me all the time. But that just makes me want him more.

He stole my heart when I first saw him smile. He didn't smile because of me though, which make me sad, but just seeing him happy always makes me happy. I was hiding being a tree when I saw him pet something on his shoulder. It was probably one of his magical friends but I didn't know that so I thought he was insane. That was the first time I saw him, so I basically fell in love at first sight.

The plane begun to move higher and higher into the sky. The view from my window was amazing. It was all white because of the snow. Oh, I wished I could show Lukas this. Eventually, I fell asleep with my head against the glass.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I whined as a response, slowly opening my eyes only to see that girl from before. She frowned to me as I yawned and stood up.

"Ah, sorry. Thanks for wakin' me up there!" I laughed but she just nodded and patted my back before leaving with two other girls. I walked out of the plane and got greeted by a group of girls in my age. They were whispering and looking at me so I guessed they were talking about me as well. Just to tease their pretty faces, I winked and grinned seductively to them. Their faces became red and they giggled, some even winked back. If only Lukas could be that cute too…

With another sigh, I walked away from them and called for a taxi. There was a guy in the driver's seat. He looked tired, like he needed to sleep for a week or so. His brown hair was a mess (almost like mine but not as awesome), his eyes were half lidded. I was afraid that he'll fall asleep at the wheel but luckily that never happened.

It was colder here and obviously more snow. Even though I've beenthere many times, I can't get used to how beautiful the mountains were. There are no mountains in Denmark so this always caught my attention.

After around ten minutes, we were finally there. I paid the man and waited for him to drive away before walking up to Lukas's door. I knocked at the door and for some reason he knew it was me who stood outside the door, since he didn't open up.

"NORGE! Come on open up!"

He didn't answer, instead he opened the door with a glare.

"Anko…? Why are you here?" Lukas stood by the doorstep to his old house with that hairpin in his messy hair. He was wearing jeans and a simple blue shirt. The only different thing was the pink bunny shoes on his feet. I had to keep myself from giggling like a little girl; he simply looked adorable.

"I wanted to pay ya' a visit!" I grinned to him and walked inside of the house without permission, causing Lukas to growl loudly. He hates when I walk inside his house like I own it but I want him to show me some feelings. He never smiles and mostly walk around with a poker face. I want him to show some feelings of love but… I took anger instead.

"You should have called me or something, idiot."

"Meh! That's not fun! I wanted to surprise you!"

"No more surprises."

I pouted **to** him and walked into his kitchen. It looked pretty much like mine, but more cozy and… Norwegian. Everything was made in wood, not the fridge and such of course, but most of the kitchen was like that. I was just going to open the fridge when Lukas threw one of his heavy books at me.

"OW!"

"What the hell are you looking for in my fridge?" he muttered and tried to drag me out of the kitchen but I managed to stop him. I'm stronger than him after all.

"I'm starving!"

Lukas let out a groan of annoyance.

"Fine. Take whatever you want and get out. I don't want you here."

A grin spread across my face as I, once again, walked to the fridge and reached out for some salmon croutons in the back.

"But I'm not going to give you my salmon croutons."

"Aww! C'mon!" I whined and looked at my best friend with pleading eyes. "I don't have any food yet because I'm broke!"

"Stop wasting your money on beer and use your brain for once!" he muttered and leaned back on one of the counters, looking at me with his beautiful indigo eyes.

"You said whatever I want, right? I want salmon croutons! Pleeeaaase? I'll do anything!" I begged and clung to his arm. I knew that annoyed him.

"Anything?" the now annoyed Norweigan tried to push his self-proclaimed best friend off his arm, but gave up seconds later.

"JA! ANYTHING!"

"Shut up. Okei, I'll give you one if you leave."

"Okay, I'll eat it and leave, but I'll be back tomorrow to keep ya' company!" I said happily and let Nor go, who sighed in relief. I took the crouton and fixed it before sitting down by the wooden table which I remember Sverige made for him. It was mouthwatering to see the food on the table, Lukas knew how to cook salmon.

"… Could you just never come back…?" With that said, Lukas looked away. He didn't want to see the reaction of his words.

Those words almost broke my heart. So my Norge didn't want to see me again? Hah, no… That can't be true. I just smiled to him. "If you want me to."

I could see on his face that he felt a bit guilty for saying that to me, but I didn't want to worry him so I kept on smiling. I ate the crouton in silence. I mean, I didn't know how to answer him.

After **15** minutes of eating, I looked up at him. "I'm done! Before I leave, could I ask you a question?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Do you hate me, Nor?"

I knew everything. I knew that he disliked me for some reason. People thought I was too stupid to notice how he acted and treated me, but actually I just ignored it. So that question knocked him off guard. There was an awkward silence before he answered.

"You enslaved me for hundreds of years. Why shouldn't I?"

And that's when I felt how my heart really hurt. That answer was almost a yes, I was so sure that it was a yes.

"So you do… Good to know…" for once, I didn't smile**. **Instead I sighed and stood up to put the dishes by the sink. Lukas don'tknow how much I treasure him, how much I love him. I never wanted him to leave me… But of course Sverige had to be a dick and take him away.

I still didn't know what to say to break the silence between Lukas and I. Walking to the door, I heard Lukas follow me.

"I've always been just a property to you, haven't I?"

That made me freeze in the middle of a step and I slowly turned around to face him.

"You're kidding, right? You were never just a property to me! When Sve and Fin left me, I got angry and threw stuffs around me, right? I missed them!" I shouted to Lukas. I always did that when he asked me this. This was something I didn't want to think or talk about. "But when you left with him…"

Lukas just stared at me. "When I left?"

"Well… Let's just say that I didn't drink anything except beer. Neither did I leave my room…"

"Why do you treasure me so much?" now he glared at me. I could see in his eyes that he really wanted to know. But I just turned around to walk out of the door.

_What am I doing? This is the perfect time to confess!_

I gathered all of my courage, slowly opening my mouth to say the three words I've been trying to say to him for years now.

"Because I love you, Nor."

**REVIEWS? QAQ **

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?**

**I'm sorry if it sucks but it's my first so… ; - ; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update!  
I've been busy with life and I was too lazy to write the next chapter, but I'm back!**

**Of course I'm going to continue this one! Damn, I have alot more!**

**Okay maybe not alot but *cough* Just a few more chapters. ^^  
Thank you all for the reviews. ;w; 3**

**Oh, and before I get questions about it... The rated M-thing. There will be smut! I promise! But you gotta wait for a little while~**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway.**

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS, they belong to Himapapa.**

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

"I've loved you since I first saw you, Nor."

I didn't know what to answer. I just stood there, staring at him in shock. This couldn't be true. Why would that Dane love someone like me? He could have anyone with his spikey hair, seductive grin and muscular body! But Mathias looked so serious... I noticed that Mathias already looked rejected with eyes pleading for an answer but I seriously didn't know what to say.  
I ended up looking like a dying fish on land, opening and closing my mouth.  
"You're just kidding with me. Get the hell out." is what I said after a few minutes of silence. Mathias looked rather hurt. I know I could've rejected him more nicely. Faen, I felt guilty. His eyes didn't shine like they did when he knocked at the door... neither did he smile.

Around twenty minutes after Mathias walked out of my door, I was pacing around in my living room. What should I do...? I hated the feeling of guilt in my chest and I wanted to get rid of it, so I decided to sneak into the taller male's house at night to find out the truth. If I knew him right, he would be drunk by now. He always drank his ass off when being heartbroken, sad or very angry.  
So a few hours later it was time to go. I took my, oh so famous, hat on and walked out in the night. I drove all the way to his house. That idiot had bought a house in my country so he could visit me whenever he wanted to. And since I usually kicked him out, he could just walk to his house nearby. That was one of the few moments he actually used his brain.  
Once I got to his house, I knocked at the door only to receive silence. I sighed and used the key he got from Mathias a few years ago. I never knew I was going to use it. While I was thanking myself for not giving it back, I closed the door and stood in the middle of the darkness. "... Denmark?" I whispered but got no response. I followed the smell of beer and his cologne until I could hear snores from upstairs. I tried to walk up the stairs quietly but since the house was pretty old, it came noises from it. I managed to come up without waking him up. And so I looked into his bedroom. It really reeked of beer.  
The window was open so I could finally see better. I walked closer to the messy white bed just to see him laying there with only boxers with his flag on. The sight of his muscular torso made my cheeks go red and my heart beat faster. Thank God no one was here except Mathias, but he wouldn't remember anything tomorrow anyway.  
Mathias turned in his bed, now hiding his torso from me. I was slightly disappointed by that action but still relieved to finally get my focus back. "No-...rge..." he sighed in his sleep and I smirked slightly as I crawled up beside him and woke him up.  
"Mmmgh..."  
"Wake up." I whispered. I had to make it look like it was a dream of the Dane. Only then I could find out if he played with me.  
"N-Norge...? Am I dreaming?" Mathias mumbled and blinked tiredly with his blue eyes, he must've been drinking a lot at the bar.  
"... Yes, you are."  
"Hm? Then you have to be..."  
He kissed me.  
I tried to resist the urge of jumping out of the bed and yell at him, but instead forcing myself to kiss him back. I could feel my cheeks warming up and... Damn, Mathias lips felt so warm against my own. That delicious tongue now inside my mouth almost made me moan in pleasure.  
Sadly, the kiss broke after a little while.  
"... my boyfriend~" the Dane continued with a grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around me causing my cheeks getting a darker colour. So Mathias wanted me as his boyfriend? Maybe he wasn't playing with me after all.  
" I am... _my love_. But only in our dreams."  
Mathias grin faded away and was replaced with another damn frown. "Yeah, 'cuz you hate me in the real world."  
I didn't want to ruin my own plans so instead of answering, I leaned in and kissed him again. The Dane didn't bother at all and kissed back with much more passion than before.  
I was the one breaking it this time, I did not want to break it though. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to his naked chest which made me automaticly snuggle against him.  
"Jeg elsker dig, Norge."  
I closed my eyes and listened to Mathias heart beat under my ear. It was such a soothing sound. "I-I... love you too."  
They just layed there, holding eatch other closely. I didn't want to admit it... but I really enjoyed the affection. It was really selfish of me to use him like this-

"You're so beautiful... I could spend the rest of my life looking at you." he mumbled with his lips brushing my blond hair. My cheeks, on the other hand, flushed over again and I tried to hide it by pressing my face into the hot skin of the Dane.  
"Don't hide it..." Mathias cupped my face and turned my head to see the blush on my face. He just chuckled and placed soft, soft kisses on my nose and cheeks.  
_  
He's so gentle and careful... I don't want to go yet... But I have to. I already got my answer._

"Danmark? I have to go." I mumbled. I wished I could stay longer but the sun was about to go up and he would figure it out.  
"Huh? Already? Do you really need to?"  
Looking into those sad and disappointed eyes, I sighed.  
"Yes."  
"Are you coming tomorrow night? Please don't go."  
"I'll come every night." I shocked myself when I realised that I wanted to come back.  
I started to love those strong arms keeping me safe from danger.  
Those warm and lustfull kisses... His tongue.  
I really enjoyed it. I wanted to stay.  
Mathias sat up and hugged me tightly with his lips brushing my neck, causing me to shiver.  
"I'm going to miss you, Nor..."  
"Den... Say it again."

_Please, just say the three words again...  
_  
"Say what?"

_Tell me that you love me..._

"Please, Danmark? Say it until I tell you to stop." It wasn't like me to beg. But I really wanted to hear those words again. _  
_The Danish man looked rather confused at the beginning before it seemed like he understood what I wanted him to say. "I love you." he gently kissed my head. I could feel a shiver in my spine when he opened his mouth to say something again. "Jeg elsker deg."  
Hearing him saying those words in my own language made my heart sting a bit. I couldn't handle more. So I crawled out of the now extremely messy bed and stood beside it with my back facing him. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
And so I walked out of the bedroom after making sure Mathias wasn't following me. I didn't look back at him.

Because if I did, I would've stayed forever.-

**I hope you liiikeee it.  
I know it was a bit cheesy but ugh, you gotta live with it~**

**Jeg elsker dig - I love you (Danish)  
Jeg elsker deg - I love you (Norweigan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**... I just wanna thank that Guest who wrote to me before. The one who said this was your favorite DenNor fanfiction... Thank you so much. ;_; *throws love to you*  
**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.  
Emil Steilsson - Iceland.  
**

* * *

[ Denmark's POV ]

The next day, Mathias woke up with an awful headache. He couldn't remember what happened the day before so he just shrugged it off, thinking it was probably nothing. Though he could feel an empty feeling in his chest. Something was missing. No, something was longing for... He didn't know that either. All he knew was that he dreamt of Lukas again. That could be the missing piece.

It was Lukas.

He rubbed the back of his head as he walked downstairs to eat something. He managed to make coffee and two sandwiches before the phone rang. The Dane pressed the green button on his phone only to hear a certain stressed finn.  
"Hello, mr. Denmark! I wondered when you're coming to the meeting today~!" The Finn, Tino, said cheerfully.

"... What meeting?"  
Tino sighed. He probably knew that I would forget. I just don't have time for that shit! It's not like we're actually working at the meetings. We're fighting, screaming and sometimes throwing stuffs at eatch other. No... That's just England and France. The others are usually betting; "Who's going to win the battle today?"  
The only ones who's actually trying to do stuffs are Sweden, Norway, Germany and Japan. Though Japan usually discuss with Hungary about how cute England and France looks together and that they should have rough sex. Sometimes I wonder if he's insane or something.

"The meeting today? At 1 PM? ... You forgot again, didn't you?"  
"PFFF-! Of course not! I'll be right over, HAHA!" I laughed and quickly hung up. As I ate my breakfast, I thought about my dream. I longed for his lips and cuddles again. Though... It didn't happen in real life. It was just a dream. I was in love with a dream. Lukas would just hit me if I told him about it. I took a shower and got dressed before driving to the meeting place, which was in Copenhagen this time. So it didn't take long until I was there.  
As I walked down the corridor to the room where we were supposed to have the, so called, 'meeting', I saw Lukas talking with his blushing brother Emil. I sighed. Lukas probably tried to make him say 'Big Brother' again. Though Lukas looked a bit tired, like he have been up all night.

The sight of him made my heart skip a beat. The norweigan looked so perfect! He was like a porcelain doll. So fragile and beautiful...  
But instead of feeling all warm and fuzzy, I felt sad. In this world Norge hates me. I looked away from him and walked up to them, only looking at Emil.

[ Norway's POV ]

"GODMORNING!" I heard a familiar annoying voice shout to us. It came closer to me and my dearest little brother. I hoped that I didn't blush or show any emotion when I saw his face. The idiot looked happy as usual, though I could see a bit sadness in his blue eyes. Oh, so he liked the 'dream'? I just have to remind him of the reality. Just as I opened my mouth to insult him, he started to talk and cling to Emil with the smile he only gives to _me_.

_He's ignoring me..._

My eyesbrows knitted together.  
I hate it.  
Why can't that idiot pay attention to me?

Suddenly Mathias walked into the meeting room with Emil without saying a word to me. I just stood there, alone in the awfully long corridor. I tried to come up with a reason why he was acting so differently as I followed them into the room.  
Some nations, like England and France were already fighting loudly, throwing pencils at eatch other. My headache just got worse when America was trying to help but only got into the fight.  
So this meeting was going to be like always then.

I sat down between Iceland and Denmark. Iceland was petting that weird bird, who looked pleased with the affection. Denmark looked bored already, throwing small balls of paper at Sweden to enjoy himself. The Dane laughed when his glasses fell off his nose. Sweden, on the other hand, didn't look pleased as he placed them back on.  
As the two ex-vikings were glaring at each other, I had my eyes on Denmark. I noticed how attractive he was. His hair, his body and that fucking grin. Now I longed for the night when I was going to spend some more time with Denmark again. When he was 'sleeping', I was the only one on his mind. I somewhat wanted him to always be so calm and gentle.

And so the meeting stayed like that for about two hours; Everybody talking, Germany trying to shut them up but in vain; no one listened.  
The other nations left, except Denmark and myself. The idiot had fallen asleep after 40 minutes of the meeting. Now I could wake him up again...  
Just as I was going to wake him up, I heard a soft moan coming from the sleeping Dane. He was obviously having a wet dream. I looked down at him and saw a growing bulge in his pants.

Yepp... Definitely having a wet dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS. Sorry, I've been off! I don't have time to write that much, so this is a very short chapter! I am utterly sorry!**

**But I'll try to update more often.**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **  
**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

As I heard another low moan from him, I slipped behind the Dane and grabbed his shoulder, whispering calmly in his ear. "Wake up from reality... Sleep and dream now." I mean, what was I supposed to do in that situation? I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet. Or so I thought, I really wanted to have sex with him, dammit. But if I did, he would find out about the whole thing, and he would be so mad at me... I was going to miss his gentle way of showing affection.  
"Am I... dreaming?" the voice of the Dane snapped me back into reality. He turned his head and looked at me. Everything shined up. His eyes were now brighter and his smile up to his ears. I've always loved that about him. I felt so special and important when he only smiled like that to me.  
I hesitantly muttered, "... Yes... It's just a dream." and gently ran my fingers through his spiky blond hair. I tried to distract myself from thinking about his growing arousal and all the dirty scenes that was bound to happen some day. Oh, how I longed for that day. That's when I realised that my own member was growing. Just as I was about to curse, I felt two strong arms around my waist. "Welcome back." Mathias purred with both eyes closed, sighing in delight. "I missed you."  
"I... missed you too." I whispered, warmed by his hug.  
It was true. The Dane was so sweet and calm when he was 'dreaming'. I rarely received any strong love in my life, since my brother thought it was just embarrissing. But when Mathias was asleep, I felt that I could trust him and actually open my own heart to him. "You have a bulge in your pants... What's up with that?" I asked and shyly hugged him back, placing both hands on his hips with a slight blush on my cheeks. I couldn't understand how my cheeks could do that to me. I was supposed to be the expressionless one!  
"Huh?" he murmured and tilted his head. He looked like a confused puppy. "Oh! I was dreaming that we had se-..." he frowned and stopped smiling. The taller male walked away from me. I could see in his face that he was up to something. "... I can't be dreaming right now... I was just dreaming so... This has to be reality..."  
I could feel how my face became pale white. Faen. "_That_ was reality. Or maybe a dream in a dream. I'm just your imagination, so I don't know for sure." I whispered and tried to make it sound like I was telling him the truth, but it sounded more creepy. Like I was going kill him or something. My heart was beating so quickly. I hoped for the love of God that he wouldn't leave me. I wasn't ready to let him go.  
Though it seemed like he believed me, since he sighed and pulled me back into his warm embrace. Automatically I snuggled against his chest, delighted to be that close to him again. "I guess..." he mumbled into my hair. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. "You would never do this with me in the real world..."  
I could feel a sting in my chest. He really wanted us to be together officially. "No... Never." I simply said and moved my cold hands up and down his sides. It was weird showign affection to someone, but I didn't dislike it that much as I used to think. I looked up and gazed into his sapphire eyes.  
We stood there for a while. Just holding each other in each others arms. It was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet. I could've fallen asleep like this. Suddenly, Mathias started to move and lifted my hand up to his lips. "Damn... You're always so cold..." he muttered and placed soft kisses on each finger. My cheeks warmed up once again as my heart melted and I closed my eyes as he covered my hands in kisses. It was all so cheesy. Just like in those stupid teenage love movies. I couldn't complain though, it was so... soothing. I could feel how I just fell more and more in love with him after each kiss.  
When all my fingers had been kissed, Mathias placed both of my hands over his heart. "Do you feel it?" His heart was pounding quickly in his chest.  
"You surely aren't cold at all..."  
Mathias leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forhead. "You're the one who make my heart like this."  
Stupid cheeks! My blush only got deeper! "... a-and you're the one who can make me blush..." I stuttered nervously, massaging his chest. I passed my fingers over his torso, feeling every curve of his muscles and the heat from his slightly sunkissed skin.  
"And you sure look adorable~" he purred teasingly with that fucking grin.  
"I'm not ador-..." I couldn't end that sentance. Mathias had captured my lips with his own. I immediately kissed him back, pulling him closer with the Dane's black tie. Oh, those hot, rough lips that still tasted a bit of beer... I didn't break the kiss.

And I had no intention of breaking it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY. I don't have time to write much! The text is just getting smaller and smaller after each chapter. I'm studying every day and sewing a cosplay on weekends so I don't have time to write. But as soon as I'm done with my cosplay, I'll start to write more! **

**This chapter is not that detailed and I didn't even have time to correct some words and sentences. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, you guys...**

**Thanks for still reading this! **

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway.  
**

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

The cold from the room started to fade away as our kiss just got more and more passionate. With Mathias arms around me and his heart beating quickly against my chest, I knew that he never wanted to let me go. I took a harder grip on his tie to prevent him from breaking the kiss. We would stop our lips from moving when I wanted them to stop. The thing was that I didn't want to break it. Mathias didn't seem to mind anyway.  
I slowly moved my hands down the Dane's chest. Oh God... I really loved it. He was so delicate and gentle when kissing me. Like he feared to break me like glass if he just made a rough move. It was really sweet actually! But I wanted more of that handsome man. His lips, muscles and abs were driving me crazy with desire.

Oddly enough, he didn't do anything except kissing me. Except when he broke the kiss with a gasp, but before I had time to react, he pressed them back together again. However, when I started to caress his torso, Mathias got a weird nervous feeling.  
"Are you scared of your boyfriend...?" I asked, curving my lips in what seemed to be a smirk.  
Mathias shook his head, still with his heart beating on maximum speed. He was obviously not used to be that close to me.  
"Do I make you nervous...?" Suddenly my dominant side took over me and I involuntarily pushed my hips against Mathias' crotch as pulling the tie more tightly to myself. I could feel the pleasure exploding within me. Filling me with a feeling that could make me melt into a puddle. I was so busy with my blurry mind that I didn't notice Mathias jumping at the sudden attack to his manhood. Eventually, I realised what I just did and gasped in shock.  
"I... I didn't mean to..." I muttered, looking away with my cheeks ruby-red. Did I... just- I parted from him. I felt _it_ through our trousers and God, I wanted it so badly.

"It's okay... I liked it." Mathias turned his eyes to the opposite direction. The Dane actually had a small blush on his cheeks. He was simply adorable.  
There was another awkward silence between us. Mathias had just admitted that he liked the feeling of our members touching and me, well, I may be cold but I'm not a block of ice. And even if I was, that would've melted me completely.  
"You're... very hot down there..." I mentally facepalmed. What did I just say?! That must have been the most stupid comment ever. My mind was so cloudy. The only thing I wanted at that moment was to slam my hips against him. It only got worse when the other didn't answer.  
"Y'now? I can see a bulge in your pants." he grinned and looked at me, waiting for any reaction. I looked down at my own crotch and saw a small bulge poking out. It was small so I didn't react to it.  
"Hm... I need more than that to have any reaction down there." Was I... teasing him? Mathias frowned: Probably not happy with my reaction. He leaned forward and begun to kiss my sensitive neck as his right hand was slowly moving down to my small bulge. He squeezed it slightly from over the fabric. Once again, pleasure was exploding within me. But I wasn't going to give in that easily. I still had my pride, so I gasped and parted from him.

"You are too straightforward. You have much to learn."  
"Then why are you challenging me?" he muttered with an annoyed tone.  
"I don't know... I was just teasing..." I wanted him to show his arts of seduction... But I got a little disappointed.  
"Oh~" Mathias purred, now with one eyebrow raised. "Teasing me, huh~?" And that fucking grin appeard again. Great. I froze at the sight of it. Mathias just went from being adorable to sexy within a second. He leaned closer again, placing kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone. I automatically tilted my head, biting my lip to keep myself from moaning. His lips was sending shivers down my spine. I looked up at the ceiling with my eyes hald-lidded.

"How does it feel, Norge~?" The idiot asked. "I bet you like it~" He teased me with his words and I let out a moan when I felt his teeth taking a soft grip of my pale skin.  
Both of us forgot that we were still in the meetingroom and that anyone could walk in. This meeting had been held in America and if that hamburger-eating idiot would walk in on us, I'll die of embarressment.  
"... it's acceptable. Let me try it..."  
The Dane whined like a child, nibbling on my earlobe. His spiky blond hair was tickling my cheek. "Awh... Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, receiving a nod from him. When I got his approval, I gently pushed him against the large wooden table and made him sit. Then I sat on his lap, playing with his tie and used it to make his face get closer.  
I started to grind my hips against the Dane's hardening cock. "It's my time to shine."


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE'S THE NEXT DAMN CHAPTER.  
I had no time to correct myself again, still working on my cosplay.  
**

**The Two Sides Of Schiria: I'm cosplaying Denmark! I have a few versions of him (Baby!Den, Drunk!Den, Normal!Den, Disco-Pogo!Den, Gutters!Den and soon Pirate!Denmark! So that's the one I'm working on! ^^**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **  
**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

_[ Denmark's POV ] _

As soon as he started to rubb on me, I felt how the once cold room was getting hotter. I couldn't believe that the love of my life was there and actually doing this. I had to use all of my selfcontrol to not slam my dick into his tight ass. Small moans escaped my throat after each touch and I automatically started to grind back on him. He blushed. I felt how his body got warmer by the second.  
Lukas gripped my hand and put my middle finger into his mouth, eventually he started to suck on it while grinding with his eyes closed. Only the sight of him doing that, could've made me cum.  
My breathing got just heavier and so did my eyes. With my eyes half-lidded, I tried to ignore my growing arousal, but I couldn't since Lukas was still grinding his hard cock against mine. This was driving me crazy. I was just going to go all rough on him when Lukas pushed me violently on the table, still grinding and pulling my tie. Then he took my wet finger out of his mouth and leaned down to lick my lips. I was now extremely horny. Bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts, I closed my eyes and took the norweigan's tongue in my mouth before sucking on it. Oh, how I loved the taste of him. I honestly thought he was an angel. Lukas was so beautiful and still very sexy with his expressionless eyes and deep voice.  
I placed both of my hands on his ass, forcing his hips to attack me. Lukas didn't seem to mind anyway. It was weird. I always thought that _I_ was going to be on top. But at that moment, I didn't give a fuck. It was so intense... We were both losing control.  
Lukas opened his blue eyes and I could see lust shining from them. My lips curved up to a smirk. I could swear on everything that I saw a small curve on Lukas' lips. He moved his hand on my chest, tracing my muscles with his fingertips until he reached the waistband of my pants.

'For the love of Odin... Please, continue...' I begged in my head.

_[Norway's POV ] _

The warmth was too much for me. I considered to take my shirt off but then I had to part from him, so I quickly put that thought away. We were currently french kissing, moaning softly into each others mouths. I smirked when I felt that I was driving the Dane crazy, I teased his lips with bites and lips. When I got bored of that, I passed my tongue on his pink cheek while slipping my hand into his pants. My hand wandered in his pants to see if he was hard, but I was more likely the most aroused of us both. Even if I never admitted it, I loved submission. The reaction I received from him was a gasp and a low moan.  
When I finally got a good grip of his cock, I squeezed it and let my hand go up and down on it. Mathias moaned louder, bucking his hips into my hand for more. But I wasn't going to give him more. No, no. I wanted him to beg me for it.  
Suddenly, the Dane slipped his hand into my own pants, feeling my hardened cock. I gasped in shock and withdrew when the pleasure exploded once again. We were going too fast and I risked of being busted. It would've been better if this was happening in one of our houses, in the middle of the night. Because then I could just leave without him knowing that it actually happened.  
"... What's wrong...?" Mathias whispered lowly with lust in his voice. He looked suspiciously at me. I tried to ignore the desire in his voice. He didn't make it easier in any way. We could've kept on doing this but of course that idiot had to start touching me...  
Who am I joking?! I loved it! But as usual, I wasn't ready to just stop being with him. I couldn't risk being busted.  
With a sigh, I mumbled, "You're going to wake up soon..." Mathias frowned and looked at the ceiling with disappointment glowing from his beautiful eyes.  
"Already...? Are you really going to leave me with a boner...~?"  
"Yes, I have to... And don't pretend you've never had a wet dream before."  
"Fine!" Mathias yelled and sat up, his still hard dick standing up. "I lots of wet dreams. All about you." He ran his hand through his spiky hair, causing me to look away. Mathias looked so sexy when he did that.  
"You're a pervert." I sighed, making him sit down on his chair again with his head on the table, kissing his cheek. "Now close your eyes and get back to sleep... I'll be back soon." After making sure that Mathias was sleeping, I walked out of the room. I smiled the smallest of smiles when I heard low snores coming from the boy.

Soon I realised my boner.  
Faen, I can't wake him up with a boner. I have to get rid of it. NOW. And so I walked into the nearest bathroom at the end of the corridor before closing myself into one of the boxes. Pulling my pants down, I sat down and started to touch myself.  
What I didn't know was that Mathias just woke up again. Probably because of his boner...  
However, I started panting heavily, moaning lowly in pleasure. Flashes of Mathias' body under me filled my mind. I stroked my cock, pretending that it was him doing that while fingering myself. "... A-Ahh... Ja..."

_Meanwhile..._

I woke up. The sunshine from the big windows was burning my eyes, causing them to water up. Cursing, I sat up straigh, letting out a yawn while doing so. I fell asleep on the meeting and now I was all alone here. Of course no one woke me up. Still, I was happy that they let me sleep. Because the dream I just had was... was...  
That's when I realised my boner. I immediately sat up, blinking a few times to get my focus back before walking out of the room and down the corridor. I could probably jerk it off in the bathroom before going back to the hotel. Though, when I entered the room, I could hear soft moans coming from one of the boxes.  
It looked awfully familiar.

"... N-Nor?" I asked, waiting for the male in question to answer.

_[ BACK TO NOR! ]_

Faen. He was awake. I immediately stopped, trying to hold my breath but I was panting too heavily. I tortued myself when stopping. I was so close...

"Nor? What are you doing in there?" I heard the idiot ask. When he started to knock on the box I was hiding in, that's when I paniced. "C'mon, you can tell me!"  
I pushed myself against the door, keeping the quick movement of my hand. Up and down. Up and down. "A-Ahh... Denmark... No... I-It's too big... I'll suck it, it will hurt less..." I whispered moaning and panting until I finally came.  
I quickly pulled myself together, cleaning up my mess. When the box was 'clean', I cut my finger with my hairpin, making a lot of blood coming out of it. The perfect plan.

"Suck it?!" he asked when I opened the door. I had my bloody finger in my mouth, sucking in it. I frowned when I saw Mathias' small bulge in his pants.  
"You're a pervert. I don't even want to imagine what you were thinking I was doing." I said coldly like spitting in his face, glaring into his eyes. But he turned around and walked out, saying "Then don't."  
I hurried after him, seeing that he was walking towards the elevator. I managed to get inside before the doors closed.  
"... Cold water could help." I said, nodding at his crotch.  
I heard a sigh. "Yeah... Thanks." Mathias was so different. He was usually so happy and annoying. But now... He was sad. SAD. He wasn't supposed to be sad. Sure, he was still annoying but his sadness made me even more annoyed.  
"Nor?" Hearing him saying my name, made me snap back into reality.  
"Yes...?"  
"Have you ever felt like... going to sleep and never wake up again?" I looked at him and he looked at me. The once happy and shining eyes were gone. They looked empty. I was worried about him, but tried not to make him notice.  
"A-Are you willing to die...?"  
Mathias just shrugged and laughed it off. He looked a bit happier. "I dunno! I just..." and it disappeard. His smile faded away into a frown. "... wanna sleep forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyoooo~ **

**I've been in London and that's why this chapter took a while. eue I actually had time to correct some faults in this one so hopefully it will be better than the last ones.**

**Well... ENJOY!**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway.  
**  
**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

My heart dropped when I heard those words. Was I really that horrible normally? When I'm not visiting his, so called, dreams? He wanted to die because of me. I cursed myself for not being able to confess my feelings for him.  
Okay no, don't panic. Calm down, Lukas...

Mathias just stared down at the ground. He looked so heart-broken. He looked sad with no warm smile on his face. He looked empty. A soft 'pling' told us that we finally reached the first floor. The doors opened up and Mathias was just about to walk out to the lobby when I grabbed him back into the elevator, pressing the button to the highest floor, which was 45.  
"Mathias. Tell me everything." The Dane seemed too damn serious.  
The man laughed nervously and pushed me away carefully. "Nah, stop it, Nor! It's okay, I'm not going to kill myself or anything!" Even if he sounded like that happy idiot I've been growing up with, he didn't convince me. He could easily make people believe him by being so annoying and happy but he couldn't trick me. I could read him like an open book. "And what do you wanna know anyway?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"... nothing. I know how you feel. I... don't want you to wake up anymore..." I muttered with my ethereal voice. As mean as those words may have sounded, it was exactly what I thought. I didn't have the courage to face up with the fact that I've fallen in love with the Dane, and the only appropriate occasion to be his lover was when he thought he was asleep. But this was hurting him way too much. I had to end this dangerous game.  
"What do you mean, Nor...? Don't you want me to wake up anymore? Is it because you would finally be at peace if I died...?" He asked with curiousity and even more hurt. "Or do you know what I'm dreaming about?"  
"It means what it means." I looked away, frowning. "You're annoying when you're awake." I didn't mean it. He was so damn gentle, calm, warm and sexy when he was asleep. I wanted to slap myself for saying that.

"Well sorry." he said coldly. That was a voice I've never heard before. I looked up and saw that he looked at me. That was the first time I've heard him being cold towards me. While I stood there, he took my hand to kiss my palm. He looked at me and his expression shocked me even more. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. "I'm sorry if I'm being a dick, but I can't help that I'm in love with you."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my hand. His rough lips was gently brushing my skin. It was slowly melting my cold heart. Eventually I slowly moved it away from his grip. I felt the urge to kiss him, just wrapping my arms around him and never letting go. "Please... Fall asleep..."

"Huh? Why?"  
"Just do it. Now."  
"I can't just fall asleep here!" he shouted at me.  
"Please... I beg you... Close your eyes..."  
He frowned and finally closed his blue eyes. "There."  
I placed my lips on his. But it only lasted for about two seconds because that idiot had to open his eyes before kissing me back. Suddenly my pride took over and I slapped him across his face. "You... You should've kissed me while asleep." I tried to explain, blushing wildly. I couldn't understand. Why did I blush? It wasn't like I've never kissed him before!  
However, the Dane didn't look happy. He placed his hand on his now pink cheek, glaring into my eyes.  
"What the hell, Norge?! First you kiss me and then you slap me?!" he glared at me. Well, as least he was showing an emotion now. Sure, it was anger but anyway. I could see his face getting bigger. Closer. He kissed me and I once again shoved him off me.  
"Stop that. You're not sleeping. Fall asleep at once." I murmured with my strange voice, creepy and sexy at the same time.  
"Really, Nor? In here?" he muttered, staring into my eyes. At last, he sighed and sat down in the elevator, closing his eyes. Just a few minutes later, I could hear snores coming from him. Wow... He must've been tired.  
I immediately pressed the stop button and sat down next to him, hugging his muscular arm and kissing his shoulder. "... I love you." I muttered when I was completely sure that he was sleeping.  
Mathias leaned his head against mine and cuddled a little. "Mmgh..." he didn't reply to what I said but sighed my name lowly in his sleep.  
I could feel the corner of my lips going up. I smiled brightly for the first time ever and just couldn't hold my feelings inside anymore. My feelings were now flowing out of my mouth. "I love you... I love you... I love you..." I repeated eerily.  
My heart skipped a beat when hearing a low ' I love you ' from the cuddling Dane. He looked so peaceful. It was almost as if he were dead... I made his head rest on my lap as my bony fingers caressed his blond hair. In a try to wake him up, I leaned down and kissed him.

"Hmngh? N-Norge?"  
"... Yes?" I gently stroked his cheek. It felt warm against my cold skin.  
"Uhm... Am I dreaming again?" He closed his eyes and snuggled into my palm. "I hope not..."  
"... Of course you are." Stupid pride. Why couldn't I just accept that I'm desperately in love with him, instead of driving him crazy with this dream thing...? We are both becoming addicted to each other.  
"Oh..." He looked disappointed. "Uh... Nor? Can I ask you a question?" He mumbled, avoiding to look into my eyes.  
"Yes. Tell me." I answered calmly, not prepared for the question I was going to get.

"W-Well... Could you... stop... coming in my dreams? Not now but... soon?" He mumbled lowly, still refusing to look at me. "I love you more than anything but... I can't live in a dream forever..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! My cosplay is done and I wrote this on a few hours. I am not fully happy with this chapter but dad forced me to get off the computer.**

**Hopefully it wont suck too much.**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **  
**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**  
**Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden.**

**ENJOY! This is the damn smut chapter hoho~ **

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

Those words really hit home. I could feel my heart breaking down. It was just a small request but... I...

"Please... Let me come again..." I used all of my self-control to not start crying. Yes. This was hurting me so much. It was like having your heart ripped out and stepped on. I knew this was going to happen eventually... "Let's go to my place... Hurry."

Even though I just told him what do to, he just sat there, babbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Just when I was going to stand up, he took a light grip of my face. I could see his handsome face getting closer to mine and out lips met again. All my worries disappeard with that kiss. My cold lips warmed up because of his hot rough ones. Suddenly a twisting feeling appeard in my lower stomach. Right. I forgot what I was supposed to do. I broke the kiss just seconds after getting that twisting feeling.

With out saying anything, we ran out of the tall building. Ran over the parking lot to my dark-blue car. I drove to my hotel. It didn't take much time but Mathias hand on my growing arousal was making time go slower. He planted a few kissed on my shoulder, moving his hand over the bulge. The pleasure was overwhelming. It was making low moans to come out of my throat in time with each squeeze.  
When we reached the hotel, we ran into the elevator. Just as the doors closed, I pushed him against the wall and pulled him down to my level before pushing my wet tongue inside his mouth. We twisted, licked and wrestled with them. The twisting feeling just increased as Mathias' hands was placed on my arse and he pushes our hips together, causing a loud moan to come out from our throats. The fabric of my jeans was becoming tight and I was almost about to take them off when the doors opened up. Hot breaths, the tight feeling on my crouch, the hands on my ass and just the fact that I was doing this with Mathias was driving me crazy. None of us really cared if some other hotel guest was standing outside. We hurried out, I opened the door and closed it right after we came inside. "If it has to be our last meeting then I want you to remember it... _forever_." Was what I said while walking into my bedroom. I pushed him towards it. Oh... I wasn't going to be nice...~ I still had my pride.

"L-Lukas! I didn't mean already!" He shouted when he reached the bed. " I mean... I don't bother to do this but... ARGH!" Mathias dragged me down and turned him around so he was on top of me before kissing me again. Taking the advantage of being the "uke", I locked my legs around his waist to push him down while I push up. Our hard members was smashed against each other and I turned my head up to enjoy the pleasure with a moan. Mathias took this as a good opportunity to bite my neck. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Sure, I didn't like being on bottom but I didn't care that much in that moment. It was maybe the last chance to make love with him.

Mathias slide a hand under my shirt. Every part his hot hand touched was making my skin go on fire. He started to twist my nipples. I was loosing control. I couldn't control my body anymore. I could feel his arousal poking my inner thigh. Our tonuges was twirling around inside my mouth, suffocating the low moans to come out through my red lips. I tore Mathias' shirt open then my hands went wandering over his hot chest, insisting on his nipples and abs. Mathias did the same to my shirt which was now ruined. Not that I gived a fuck. Our hot french kiss kept on for a few minutes. I was getting frustrated. I wanted to do it now. I couldn't last forever. He broke the kiss, causing a disappointed sigh to come from me but it soon got better. Since he started to suck on my chest, covering it with lovemarks and bites. My hand was running into his hair to grab it, feeling my old cold body becoming hot. Oh God, his hot tongue there made me writhe under him.

My pants got heavier when Mathias let go of my chest to unzip my trousers. Please, continue... The Dane threw both his own and my trousers away to the floor then the big thing happened. He started to move his hand up and down my lenght. The pleasure was bubbling in my stomach. I couldn't keep my moans inside anymore. In a try to keep them in, I put my free hand on my mouth to stop them from coming out. My member was becoming very hard. Automatically I spreaded my legs for him to move it easier.  
"C'mon... I wanna hear you~" With a seductive grin on his lips as he started to massage harder. "Let them out~" He whispered into my ear.

That grin almost made me cum, so I looked away, panting heavily. "... try... harder..." I sighed, closing my eyes in pleasure. Since Mathias was still pretty high up, I could easily start touching him as well and so I did. With a shaky hand, I rubbed my finger over the tip of his bulge. The taller male begun to moan lowly at the sudden focus on his famous dick and he bucked his hips into my hand.  
I slowly pulled his boxers down, biting my lip at the sight of his pumping member. Oh God... He was huge... Thoughts about how it will hurt tomorrow disappeard when the owner of the big member rubbed on the top of mine. I couldn't bear it anymore. I switched positions and run my tongue along his muscles while fingering myself with one finger. We were now completely naked and how I loved it.

[ Denmark's POV ]

At the sight of seeing Lukas, bending down over him with a finger in his arse made me go numb. I layed there, sighing in approval with my eyes locked on his pleasured face. Looking at the drawer, I saw a bottle of lube so I took it and poured it over Lukas entrance. "Ready?" I smirked. Getting a nod from the Norweigan made me start working. I sat up with his ass facing me. It looked so inviting with the red flesh dying for attention. I pushed myself into his tight body, causing us both to groan.  
When we both were used to it, I thrusted myself in and out of him. Each time harder than the previous thrust. We were rocking back and forth since my hands pushed him towards me while I pushed forward. It made it easier for me to come in deeper. None of us were complaning anyway.

Our moans filled the room, just like the hotness from out bodies. It was getting hotter by the minute. After a while, Lukas groaned, "I'm c-close...". I wanted him to cum first after a few harder thrusts into his prostate made him release his seed over the once white blankets. I came inside of him.

[ Norway's POV ]

The twisting feeling in my belly finally disappeard when I came. Still, I disliked being on bottom but if sex with Mathias was like this... I could accept it. But... Something was wrong. I felt observed. I turned my head and saw Sweden, emotionless and silent. Our ice cold faces hid the complete shock in our eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY! I totally forgot about this story. /3 SO MUCH HOMEWORK, Y'NOW! D:  
So yes, this is one of those stories I didn't have to read through, so I am sorry for the misspellings in this one. - Oh God, my english.**

**Anyway, here, have the new chapter of In Love with a Dream~! This is actually the last chapter since I can't come up with a continuation! But if you guys have an idea, please give me a message or a review. ^^ 3**

**Thank you all for your nice comments on this story! ;w; And thank you, mumbabbu. With out you, this story would never exist. 3**

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway. **

**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

[ Denmark's POV ]

I noticed something bothering Norway. He had just reached his climax and his cheeks was red just a second ago, now they're pale white. What was wrong? Did I fail at making his orgasm feel like heaven? I panted when I turned my gaze back down at his sweaty face. But he wasn't looking at me. No, he stared at the door behind me with... was that shock in his eyes?

Frowing, I looked back and what I saw made my eyes become as big as Prussia's ego. Which was huge. "... S-Sverige?! What are you doing in my dream?!" Lukas covered himself with the blanket and curled up into a ball. But I ignored him. I was so confused. What was happening?! Why was Sweden coming into my dream?! I would never dream about him interrupting me like this.

"Well?! How the hell did you come inside my head?!"  
Berwald, the Swede, glared at me with his icy eyes. "Head? You're be'ng even mor' stupid than usual, Denm'rk." He muttered with his Swedish accent. Just hearing him talk was making me sick.  
"This is my dream! Get out of my head!" I shouted at him and sat up, wrapping the blanket around me too. I could feel Lukas shaking under the covers. Was he crying?  
"... Okay, y'u finally lost it. This is n't a dream, Denm'rk. You're awake. I'll leav' you two alone..." He finally said and closed the door with too much force. It made Lukas jump. Without any warning, he stood up and started to get dressed. He didn't even say anything.  
"Nor, explain what's going on." I hissed through my teeth. With my hand wrapping his wrist tightly and I said a bit louder. "Now."  
"I lied. All the time. For pride. No dreams, just reality." He got out of my hold and walked out of the room. No, he can't leave me now. No. I re-wrapped the blanket around my waist and followed Lukas out. "You lied about everything?!" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. I was devastated. He was finally mine and after a second, he just left.  
"Not... everything..."  
"D-Did you lie about the 'I love you' part...?" I could feel my heart tearing up. If he said yes... I... I don't even know what I would do. He just frowned at me with his now ice cold eyes.  
"Find it out yourself. You won't hear a word from me." He muttered. "Get dressed."

And my heart finally broke apart. Why did he do this to me? He knew how much I loved him and he just... played around with me? What happened to the soft and cuddly Norway of my dreams?

_Dreams_...

Well... Now it really was a dream. He was colder than usual and I didn't try to hold my feelings behind a smile anymore. I just sunk, my smile disappearing, eyes dull and I walked back into the bedroom to get dressed like he told me to. I didn't have the motivation to do anything. Soon my clothes was back on and I walked out to meet a grouchy Norwegian staring at me, with a look that said 'What the hell do you think you're doing'. I tilted my head in confusion and he let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Danmark, leave." I could almost see a pained look in his face. Maybe he was hiding his true feelings like always? But I didn't even have time to think about that.  
"Norge... please, don't do this... I finally got you and now you're not with me anymore..." I pleaded, taking a step closer to him. My wall was falling. One more hit towards my heart would make me cry. Lukas' face looked even worse. I hated it. He was supposed to be happy, blushy and teasing me. He was supposed to be hitting me when I say something like this... Not falling apart. But he didn't say anything so I continued with my beggings.  
"I love you, Norge... I love you so much that you're always on my mind... Everytime I close my eyes, your smile is shining towards me... Everytime I-I try to t-think, your laugh is r-ringing i-in my ears..." my voice cracked at the end and I was silent. I stared down at the floor, tears slowly running down my cheeks.

[ Norway's POV ]

I couldn't believe what he did. He actually cried. That was the first time I ever saw him cry and it didn't make it any better. And I've known him since I was born.  
To just sit there, watching him break down because of my selfish thoughts was tearing me apart. What am I even do-...

A tear was hitting my palm. A sob escaped my lips and I took my hand up towards my face only to feel liquid falling down my cheeks. I was crying for the first time (and hopefully the last as well). No, I can't let my pride stop us from being together.  
I stood up and wrapped my arms around Mathias' shaking frame before pecking his lips, a few tears still falling from our cheeks. Mathias let out a chocked 'HMM?!' but obviously didn't mind my lips.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass towards you, Mathias... I love you too..."  
Mathias eyes lit up in pure happiness and he started to cry again. Probably because of happiness. I almost started to cry too. I finally said it. I finally told him. My thoughts were cut off by a nuzzle from Denmark into my hair, his cheeks making it wet.  
A small smile appeared on my face. "Don't... cry anymore. You're annoying when crying."


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**And so... This is the last chapter of this fanfic. ^^ **

**I'm happy you guys liked it! I will write more DenNor, damn, this pairing is so beautiful! I'll probably just write DenNor on this account soo... If you love it as much as me, just follow BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MOAAAAR~ **

**I'm planning on writing a really angsty fanfic... ='w'= I've planned it all already~ Hopefully it will be longer than this one and that I will start soon. I really suck at starters. D:**  
**Once again... Thank you guys for all your reviews and follows/faves! That made me wanna write this, so... THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is a bit short but Mio, one of my friends, said that Epilogues usually aren't that long. ^^**

**The song Denmark is humming on. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri - **/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00&feature=BFa

**She's really good... ;w; **

**Lukas Bondevik – Norway.  
**  
**Mathias Køhler – Denmark.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

[ Norway's POV ]

I opened my eyes. The sunshine made my eyes water a bit so I looked down at my lap, only to see two beautiful blue eyes looking at me. It was such a perfect day; the sun shining at us, a few fluffy clouds in the sky, the soft breeze cooling us down and my idiotic handsome boyfriend on my lap. This lake was in the middle of the woods by my house. Mathias had been insisting on taking a picnic with us, I didn't complain; His food was simply delicious.  
This was the place where we first met. None of us said anything, we were just there, enjoying one of the rare hot days in my country. Mathias' head was laying on my thighs while I was leaning on a big old oak. That oak has been there for so many years, even when Mathias and I met but it was just a small little tree at that point.  
It was actually really nice to be here, especially since the Dane for once was silent. However, I only like loud guys, silent guys isn't really that interesting to me. It bored me, since I wouldn't have anything to do. Sure, I loved reading and playing my violin but damn, that would bore me to death in the end. I like it when we get in trouble of something stupid. Still I loved when Mathias and I could enjoy ourselves like this. Even if I never admitted it, I had a lot of fun with him.  
I reached up and ran my fingers through his blond, spiky hair. His spikes tickled my palm and he slowly closed his eyes again. Oh, he liked it.  
"Norge...? Will it always be like this?" He purred, raising his head a bit into the palm of my hand.  
"What do you mean?" I answered cooly, moving my head slowly. I could hear his breath and heartbeat. It was so soothing...  
He was silent for a little while, probably thinking about something. Which was never a good thing. He was frowning with his head facing the lake. What was that idiot thinking about?!  
"If you think too much, your brain will catch fire." I muttered teasingly.  
"... Ow." He grinned. "I meant will we always be together like this?"  
"Forever." I said with a small smile.  
"That isn't long enough!"  
I snorted, which meant 'I laughed', and leaned down to peck his rough lips. Mathias stroked his fingers into my hair so I wouldn't lean back. Ah... He tasted a bit like beer and Danish cookies, of course some salmon and lemon juice as well. It was a short and innocent kiss so it ended quickly. We eventually sat up normally.

But soon I heard a low growling sound coming from my stomach, it was crying for food. I tried to ignore it and continue stroking him but Mathias looked at me with that annoying motherly look.  
"You're either hungry or you have a monster in your stomach." But before I could say something a sandwich was pressed against my lips. "Eat." He said... no, he didn't say it. He _demanded _it. I took a bite of the sandwich. Delicious as usual... It had a piece of salmon, sallad, little lemon juice and avocado pieces with some salt on. He wanted me to eat healthier, so he always made sure my food contained healthy ingredients but still tasted like heaven. Mathias never failed at that. I always looked forward to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with him, at least if he was the one cooking it. I had too much work to do it myself.  
Mathias took a bite of his own sandwich and nodded in approval. "Mhmm..." He moaned in a nonsexual way. The Dane took out a jug with sparkling water and a glass for me and a can of beer for himself. Once I got my drink, I drank it all within just a few seconds. Damn, I was thirsty.

"... One step closer..." Mathias suddenly hummed. I blinked and looked down at him. What was he up to?  
"I have died everyday... waiting for you..." That made horrible memories to appear in my mind. Like when I 'played' with him... When I said that our relationship would be nothing more than a dream... I looked down in shame. Oh, how I wished that I could rewind time so I could confess like a normal person. But my pride was in the way... It was always in the way.  
Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my cheek and I snapped back into reality. "Darlin', don't be afraid..." He smiled to me, like one of those smiles that told you everything you wanted to hear. Which, in my case, was 'I forgive you'.  
"I have loved you for a thousand years...~" Purring, he sat up and pulled me into a more passionate kiss. I couldn't help but melt into it, wrapping my arms around his strong and muscular torso. Sometimes I wonder how he could love me. He was so incredibly sexy with his muscular, slightly-tanned body and a grin that could even melt a big block of ice. His messy hair was that little extra... It made him look like a model. He could have anyone. So why did he choose _me_? I was pale, thin and boring. I look like a girl but still... he choose me.  
Mathias noticed my switch of mood and layed down in the green grass... and he dragged me along with him. I let out a 'ooff' when I landed on his chest. The sweet scent of him hit my nose, making me to cuddle against him automatically. He was so warm...  
His face softened and he pulled my face up with a finger on my chin, placing a soft kiss on my nose. "And I'll love you for a thousand more..."

_Yes... Such a perfect day._


	11. Misunderstanding

**I'm just going to write a thing that an anonymous guest reviewed to me.**

**This fanfiction wasn't based on a song. Like I said in the beginning, this was based on a roleplay that my friend and I did. **  
**Denmark started to sing A Thousand Years at the end, just because he wanted to express his love for Norway. **

**So this wasn't based on that song, he just started to sing it. ^^ **


End file.
